


Box

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 22. “I think you need to relax.”27. “This place is a mess.”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Box

Colin eyes the apartment he just entered. Boxes all over, along with packing tape and bubble wrap. “This place is a mess.” He breathes.  
“Well, that’s what happens when you’re only given two weeks notice that you have to move out.” Y/N says, a frown on her face, as she packs what seems to be the millionth box.  
He walks over to her, handing her things to put in the box. “Remind me again, why you aren’t suing the owner for not enough notice.”  
“Because we had already started talking about moving into together and that we would until my lease was up, which sure wasn’t for another three months, but it just speeds it up.”  
He nods, eyes looking around the apartment again. Everything was in organized chaos.

It’s silent as they pack the box together and another one, before he says anything. “I think you need to relax. So, please let me hire some professional people to pack and move this stuff.”  
She immediately shakes her head no. “I don’t have the money for that right now.”  
“I’ll pay for it.”  
“No, I’m not taking your money.” Y/N says, sealing the box they were working on shut.  
“Y/N, we’ve been together for two years. I’m getting a ring for you in the next month. Let me hire people, that way I don’t have to worry about you being too stressed out.”  
She stares at him for a few seconds, a smile, taking over her face. “I’ll agree on one condition.”  
“Name it.” He says.  
“No wedding. You get the ring, we go to the courthouse. That way we don’t have to stress out about what both of our families will want and how we’ll disappoint them if we don’t this and this at the wedding.” She says, a nervous look on her face, as she lays out what they had talked about before. How it would be so much easier to just go to the courthouse, than to plan a whole wedding.  
“I think I just fell in love with you all over again.” He breathes, pressing their lips together.


End file.
